


You Love Me

by Silverpelt15



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chocoholic, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, gameaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpelt15/pseuds/Silverpelt15
Summary: Mello knows someone has the hots for his Matt. It makes him irritated.





	You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble written for a contest a few years ago. Poor excuse of any lemon, but hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> Pulled from my fanfiction
> 
> Unbeta'd

I could feel the glare cutting into the back of my head. I had been ignoring it for the better part of an hour, focusing on my game, but as it reached an hour, I paused the game and turned to the blonde sitting on the couch behind me.

"What's up, Mels?" I asked him. His glare was still there, his harsh ice blue meeting my green.

"Nothing," he replied sharply, cracking another piece off the chocolate bar he was holding. This would be his sixth this hour.

"Uh huh," I said unconvinced. "Really, what's wrong?"

He turned his head away, and I saw the pout on those kissable lips of his.

I set my controller down on the floor and turned completely to my lover, resting my head on his stomach. He was stretched out on the couch with his feet propped on the other arm. "Mels," I said, catching his attention so he'd look at me from the corner of his eyes. "What's wrong?" He sighed, now completely pouting. It quickly turned back into a frown complete with another glare. He pushed my head off and stood, stomping to the kitchen. I stood and followed him, leaning in the doorway. He was looking through the fridge for more chocolate, muttering about my gaming habits. I smirked, "Are you still jealous?"

He growled, slamming the fridge door shut. The blonde thought I spent too much time talking with the brunette who worked at the store where I got my games. Mel had gone in once on his own to get a game to surprise me with and had overheard the brunette giggling about me with one of the girls who worked there. Apparently, I had an admirer, and admirers and jealous lovers don't mix.

I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Come on, Mels. I've told you I don't like him like that."

"Hmph," he said, his head turned away from me. "He doesn't see it like that."

I turned him around and waited until he looked at me. I kissed him, keeping it until I felt him relax completely against me. I pulled away and looked at him, "Who cares what he thinks? I've already got a fiery blonde I can come home to everyday. I'm set." I grinned at him, seeing his mouth twitch to a small smile.

"Smooth jerk," he muttered fondly.

"You love me," I retorted, pulling him into another kiss. He pressed back hard, wanting something more than the chaste kiss I had started with. I pushed my tongue into his open mouth and explored the familiar cavern. I pushed him back against the counter, my hands moving from his hips to his ass making him moan against my lips.

Pulling away to breathe, I moved my lips to his neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive scar tissue on his left side. He tilted his head, giving me free reign. His hand went under my striped shirt, tugging it until I allowed him to pull that and my vest off. It wasn't long until we were both naked and I had him up on the counter with his legs around my waist. He moaned loudly as I pushed into him over and over. "Ah. . . ah. Matt!" He arched his back as I hit his sweet spot hard with each thrust. His nails dug into my back, bringing my own moan up my throat.

As we both reached completion, he pulled me down and bit down hard on my neck.

I leaned against him and the counter as we caught our breath. "Possessive prick," I smirked, looking at him.

He smiled in return, "You love me."

I kissed him again, and replied quietly, "Sure do, my Mihael."


End file.
